


Lost the Race

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brooklyn, Kidnapping, M/M, Manhattan, Saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Race left to play his usual game of poker, only to not return.  Spot seeks out the help of Manhattan to find Race.





	1. Chapter 1

The Manhattan newsies were all sitting on their bunks talking when Spot came up the stairs. Spot hardly came to Manhattan unless it had to do with Race, then he was there almost instantly.

“Where is he?” Spot asked walking towards Jack who was sitting on his bunk above Crutchie.

“Where is who?” Jack asked jumping off his bed and onto the floor.

“Where is Race? He was supposed to come back to Brooklyn today, he was spending the night here because he went to the Bronx for poker last night,” Spot explained.

“He never came back,” Mush said from the other side of the room. Mush and Race shared a bunk bed, “If he did I would have felt the bunk shake, and move because we all know he doesn't sleep still.”

“Then where did he go?” Crutchie asked, “Did he get lost?”

“Crutch, let's think Race getting lost, mentally yes I could see it, physically that boy knows his way around like he knows Spot’s lips, way better than anyone needs to know about,” Jack said laughing.

“Race can get from Brooklyn to Manhattan blindfolded,” Spot remarked.

“Why do you know this?” Specs asked.

“Truth or dare,” Spot answered.

“Of course,” Mush laughed, “but he never did come back last night.”

“Well then where is my boyfriend?” Spot asked getting frustrated with no one know where Racetrack was.

“He probably got himself kidnapped,” Romeo mumbled to himself.

“He did what!” Skittery yelled hearing what Romeo said. Romeo and Skitt were sitting on the top of their bunk, “Why do you think he would get kidnapped.”

“That's actually not a bad idea,” Jack said, “But who hates Race more than us?”

“Whose nerves does he get on more than ours?” Specs questioned.

“Who does he bug daily?” Romeo added.

“He likes to bug the Delanceys and Weasel,” Crutchie piped up.

“But Race can easily beat them and if not outrun them,” Skitt noted.

“Not if he’s drunk. He is worthless drunk,” Spot said, “could easily be kidnapped, and he usually get pretty drunk in the Bronx.”

The newsies were onto something and the right thing, for at that moment Oscar and Morris had Race tied up in the distribution center.

“There,” Oscar exclaimed, “That should keep him quiet.” Oscar and Morris step back to admire their handy work. They had tied up Race’s ankles and wrists, while also using a bandana as a gag. He was still knocked out from the coliform that Morris had used on him. “How do you think we wake him up?”

“Like this,” Morris said before walking over to Race and pushing his head back, running it into the concrete wall. When his head made contact, his eyes popped wide open surprise and concern. Race's eyes went in between the brothers slowly.

“Nice of you to join us Racetrack.”


	2. Chapter 2

Race watched the two move around the space. “Racer, Racer, Racer what kinda trouble have you gotten yourself into,” Morris laughed walking around the boy that had been moved to the middle of the room, “Now what are you afraid of I know thunderstorms but I can’t just make one of those now can I. Oscar what are so common fears.”

“The dark, heights, small spaces,” Oscar started to rattle off common fear. Morris was standing right in front of Race watching his reaction to everything that his brother said. When he said small spaces Race couldn’t help but shudder. Race had always hated the small confined boxes that he was punished with when he was younger, not even Spot knew about that fear.

“Small spaces, aye Racetrack,” Morris laughed as Race’s face filled with fear and tears filled his eyes at the thought, “Oscar bring that crate over here, while I find a hammer.” Oscar drug a wooden crate beside Race as Morris returned with the top of the crate and a hammer with some nails.

The boys picked Race up and set him in the crate. Race automatically started to have a panic attack. Oscar sat on the lid for the crate as Morris nailed it on. The brothers pushed the crate with Race in it across the room. “Have fun,” Oscar yelled before the brothers left.

“Spot you need to do something,” Jack said sitting beside Spot who was sitting on Race’s bed. Spot would return to Brooklyn every night but was in Manhattan during the day helping them look for Race. He had been gone for five days now, and it was easily seen that Race not being there was eating Spot alive. Spot stood up and walked over to the window to see the two people he had been searching for walking down the road.

“I found them,” Spot growled, as Jack walked over beside him.

“You wanna confront them?” Jack asked.

“No, I want them to tell me where Race is and then I want to kill them,” Spot started walking down the stairs and out the front door of the Manhattan Newsie Lodge, with Jack trailing him and more of the ‘hattan newsies following Jack.

“Oscar! Morris!” Jack yelled at the brothers. The newsies quickly circled around the brothers so they couldn’t run, “Where is Race?”

“He’s wonderful right, especially during the thunderstorm last night,” Morris laughed, “We had to move him back inside this morning after getting an all night shower.” Morris and Oscar had moved the crate out into the thunderstorm last night causing Race to freak out even more.

“Where is he?” Spot asked through gritted teeth.

“Wow, Brooklynite,” Oscar commented, “You guys see him every day you just don’t know it.” Spot looked at Jack who looked at the rest of his newsies.

Finally, Mush said it very quietly, “The distribution center.” Spot and the rest of the group of newsies took off to the center, opening the gates they spread out searching.

Specs and Skittery got the lock off the door and checked out the inside building. “Race!” Spot yelled walking into the building. 

Race heard Spot yelling his name. “Spot! Help! Please get me out of here! Spot!” Raced yelled against the piece of fabric in his mouth.

Spot heard his name, and ran back outside the door, “Jack he’s in here.” Jack, Crutchie, and Davey ran into the building as everyone else stood against the bars watching the group.

“Race!” Spot yelled before pressing a finger to his lip signaling for everyone to be quiet. And that is when they heard it the muffled yell for help. “Where did it come from?”

“That crate,” Davey said pointing to a crate agisting the wall. Jack ran across the room and pushed the crate out from the wall as Skittery handed Spot a crowbar he had found. 

Spot went around the crate and popped all of the nails off the top, he lifting the top off to find Race in the box still sweaty from his last panic attack. 

“Mush we need a knife!” Jack yelled as he helped lift Race out of the crate and onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

“Race, your save. I’m right here,” Spot said untying the gag as Jack used the knife from Mush to cut the ropes around Race’s wrists and ankles.

As soon as Race was free he wrapped his arms around Spots neck and started to cry.

“Race you ok?” Jack asked. Race shook his head no.

“I’m gonna take him back to Brooklyn and I’ll send a runner when you can come visit,” Spot said standing up. Spot picked Race, “You're so light, did you eat anything?” 

“No,” Race answered, “They wouldn’t let me.” Spot walked back to Brooklyn with Race in his arms, when we got inside the lodge everyone ran to Spot and Race.

“Is he ok?” Jojo asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Spot answered back, “I’m gonna go up to our room, knock if you need anything.” Spot carried Race up and into their room, setting Race on the bed.

“I don’t deserve you, Spot,” Race said laying down and staring at the ceiling.

“Now what makes you say that? Shirt off,” Spot questioned while helping Race take his shirt off.

“I don’t deserve a boyfriend who puts up with me getting kidnapped,” Race said as Spot poked at the bruises on his arms and sides, “Spot that hurts would you quit poking at it.”

“Sorry, Race and I don’t care that you got kidnapped, it wasn’t your fault,” Spot said, “Now go to sleep.”

“Ok,” Race said rolling over onto his stomach.

“I love you,” Spot said climbing into the bed on the other side.

“Love you too,” Race said before for dozing off.


End file.
